goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Jazzi and Noodle call Ralph a Crybaby during Inside Out/Grounded
Jazzi and Noodle call Ralph a crybaby during Inside Out/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Princess Davidddizor. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Jazzi and Noodle make Rocking Ralph cry and make fun of him because of Bing Bong's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Jazzi and Noodle and get Foo to beat them up. Later that night, Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher comfort Ralph and make him some hot dogs and an energy drink. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Eric as Rocking Ralph. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi. *Kayla as Foo. *African Vulture as Mrs Fletcher. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Fletcher. *David as Roland. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Noodle, Jazzi, and Rocking Ralph are watching Inside Out, however Jazzi and Noodle are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Ralph starts crying) Jazzi: Derek was crying over Bing Bong's death. Noodle: You are such a crybaby rockstar! and Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Ralph in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimping like a loser. Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Jazzi, Noodle, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby soldier!! starts crying and sobbing and Jazzi and Noodle laugh at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Rei Rei: (changes to Kidaroo voice) JAZZI!!! YOU AND NOODLE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Jazzi's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Rei: Jazzi and Noodle, how dare you make Ralph cry and make fun of him! Luna: I agree with Rei. Rei: You probably made Ralph cry. Luna: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Rei: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $50,000 because of what you did to make Ralph cry! That does it! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 4th birthday. And for that, Foo was going to beat you up! Foo, beat up Jazzi and Noodle! appears Foo: Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Jazzi and Noodle and Noodle start crying and sobbing Foo: That's what you get for making fun of Derek. to: Ralph's bedroom was crying and sobbing. Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher are comforting him Mrs Fletcher: It's okay, Ralph. Jazzi and Noodle are getting beaten up by Foo. Ralph: I know, Dad and Mom. Bing Bong's death was the saddest moment. Mr Fletcher: It's okay, son. We are going to make you some hot dogs and an energy drink. Ralph: Really, Dad? I will feel happy when you and Mom make me some hot dogs and an energy drink. Mr Fletcher: Also, Roland will be inviting you for some dinner. Also, me and your mother love you, and you are our son. Ralph: I love you, Dad. Mr Fletcher: I love you too, son. to: The kitchen of the Fletcher household; Ralph and Roland had some dinner, with Ralph having some hot dogs and an energy drink and Roland having some macaroni and cheese and red delicious apple juice to: The bathroom of the Fletcher household; Ralph brushes his teeth while Roland watches him Ralph brushed his teeth, Roland notices him being tired Roland: Ralph, are you okay? Ralph: Yes, Roland. I'm okay, but I'm extremely tired and exhausted. Roland: I know, Ralph. Having some dinner sure made you feel extremely sleepy. Fletcher and Mr Fletcher carry Ralph to his room Mrs Fletcher: Say goodnight, Ralph. Ralph: Goodnight, Roland. Roland: Goodnight to you too. back to: Ralph's bedroom Mr Fletcher: (while tucking Ralph in) Ralph, I know Jazzi and Noodle are stupid for making fun of you. But you need to get to sleep. Ralph: I know, Dad. But, i hate Jazzi and Noodle so much. Mrs Fletcher: I know you do, Ralph. Mr Fletcher: (while walking to his and Mrs Fletcher's room) Goodnight, son. Fletcher also walks to her and Mr Fletcher's room Ralph: Jazzi and Noodle, i hate you. falls asleep end Category:Grounded Stories by Princess Davidddizor